B.B. Hood vs Mami
B.B. Hood vs Mami is a What-If? Death Battle pitting B.B. Hood from Darkstalkers against Mami from Madoka Magica. Description Darkstalkers vs Madoka Magica! Which of these two gun-slinging huntresses will outgun the other? Interlude Wiz: Hunting, the sport of killing wild animals for food or profit. Boomstick: But today's combatants show us that the best big game of all lies in the world of the supernatural. Wiz: But when these two gun-slinging huntresses go on the hunt, the only game they'll be going after is each other. Boomstick: Mami Tomoe, the veteran magical girl. Wiz: And B.B. Hood, the Special S-Class Darkhunter. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win..... A Death Battle! Mami Wiz: In the futuristic town of Mitakihara, there resides a small group of people who protect the world from despair. They wield fantastical weapons and have astounding abilities. And they are named... Boomstick:...Magical girls? Wiz: Yes! Magical girls! Boomstick: That sounds like a kindergarten version of Harry Potter or something. Wiz: It may sound like that but- Boomstick:-It sounds like a My Little Pony spin-off where all the characters are wizards. Wiz: You shouldn't be taking this at face value- Boomstick:-Oh no, Wiz, look out! Here come the magical girls with their dangerous partners in crime, the mythical boys! Wiz: You're such a dick. Boomstick: Haha...the character we're looking at is Mami Tomoe... Wiz: To become a magical girl- Boomstick-Pfffft-''' Wiz:-Stop it, one must make a contract with the being known as Kyubey, a weird cat, rabbit, alien, thing. '''Boomstick: That's right, Kyubey will grant you one wish, and in exchange, turns you into a magical girl, as long as you're a young girl whose hair and eye color matches. Not a very broad target demographic when you think about. Wiz: And Mami is no different. In regards to the wish thing, not the hair thing. Actually, yeah, that too. Boomstick: Told ya. Wiz: Back on point, when she was young, her parents had gotten into a car crash, with her in the backseat. Sadly, her parents passed away, but Kyubey showed up just in time. Mami made a wish to survive the crash, and as payment, Kyubey turned her into a magical girl. Boomstick: Why didn't she just wish for her AND her parents to live? Wiz: To be fair, Mami was on the brink of death, and was probably in intense emotional and physical pain. Boomstick: Yeah, given the circumstances, I guess you can't really blame her for not using her head in that scenario. Anyways, what's the catch with the whole magical girl thing? You get to have your wish come true AND get superpowers and shit? Wiz: Not at all, if you agree to the contract and become a magical girl, you have to fight witches, and in the Madoka Magica world, these witches aren't your typical Halloween ones that you're used to. Boomstick: That's right, these witches are trippy as fuck, and they prey on humans, taking them to their doom by filling them with thoughts of despair, distress, anguish, suicide, and my ex-wife. Wiz: And Mami would now be fighting them. Ever since she became a magical girl, she dedicated her life to fighting witches and protecting the people of Mitakihara. Boomstick: Obviously, this wouldn't be easy. Starting out, Mami would have a difficult time fighting the witches, balancing her school-life, and dealing with other magical girls, who instead of trying to save people, were just trying to get ahead. Wiz: That brings up a good point. Most magical girls don't fight to help people, but for self-preservation and personal gain. Mami was an exception from the norm. Boomstick: Mami always had a good head on her shoulders, so she focused on helping others instead of herself. Wiz: She even served as a mentor to other magical girls, like her former-apprentice Kyoko Sakura, admirer Sayaka Miki, and the titular character of the series, Madoka Kaname. Boomstick: Now that Mami was the head of the meguca pack, she improved her skills and abilities, got more experience, and increased the number of guns she could yank from under her skirt. Wiz: Mami had become a veteran magical girl. Boomstick: And now that she was a professional, everything started heading in the right direction, all the witches died, Kyubey stayed a trusted ally to the group, nothing sad happened, and it all worked out for everyone. The end. Wiz: Yup. Boomstick: Yup. Wiz: Anywho, Mami has an extravagant, powerful, and impressive arsenal, with a series of effective abilities to match. Boomstick: Hell yeah, and they're all based around the coolest weapon of all, the weapon that blows people away with a click and a boom, the weapon that destroys all with the pull of a trigger, and my personal weapon of choice, I'm talking...gu-''' Wiz:-Ribbons! '''Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: You heard me. Ribbons. Boomstick: Ribbons? I thought Mami used guns. Wiz: Well, yeah, but all of her guns and bullets are made out of ribbons, and her entire magic repertoire is based on them. Boomstick: So ribbons plus magic equals guns? Are we sure she's not the witch here? Wiz: Well, whether they're actual guns or not, they still pack a hell of a punch when Mami gets her head in the game. Boomstick: You can say that again! Mami can easily summon up a gun at any time she pleases, and her weapon of choice is a percussion-lock rifled musket, and I take back all the smack I talked about her weapons, cause they sure are effective! They can be fired manually or remotely, can be used as melee weapons, and she can instantly gather tons and tons of them at once! Wiz: Plus, all the bullets that are shot out of her muskets can summon strings that capture and tie up foes. Speaking of tieing up enemies, Mami can use her ribbon attacks to constrict and immobilize foes- Boomstick:-Kinky-''' Wiz:-Can create protective barriers, make clones of herself, swing around for extra mobility, and even use them as drills to attack! And just like her muskets, she can summon them as she pleases. '''Boomstick: Back to the explosion-y badass weapons. Not only does Mami handle a musket like nobody else's business, she can also use cannons, and the way she uses them can really turn some heads. She can summon twin cannons, one for each hand of course. Wiz: There's also Mami's line of Finale Cannons as well. These cannons vary in size and blast power, and each one can be used in Mami's signature move... Boomstick: Tear-o-Fi-nall-lay! Wiz:...Yes, Tiro Finale. Like I said, these all vary in size and magnitude, the first, while still being very powerful, is the weakest, the second is activated when Mami winks for some reason, and the third is a monster of a weapon, and though stationary, can blow the top off anything that gets in this magical girl's way! Boomstick: Oh, you think THAT weapon is a monster? Wait till you see the Tiro Finale Train! Yep, you heard me! This weapon is the most powerful version of Tier-oh-fe-nah-le, and, no joke, is a candy covered train, with dual stuffed deer heads on the front, oh, and also a gigantic fucking super-cannon on it! Wiz: Jeez, Boomstick, I know it's weird but don't lose your head over it. Boomstick: I'm sorry, but this thing is just too ridiculous. Imagine seeing someone charge head first into battle on that thing. Also, Mami has a really weird affinity for yelling out her attack names sometimes. Tocca Spirale, Tiro Volley, Regale Vastilla? What language is that even? Wiz: Italian. Boomstick: Italian? Isn't she suppose to be Japanese? Wiz: She's probably just being creative. Boomstick: Well, I think she's Italian. I'm adding it to my headcanon. Wiz: Mami is an extremely disciplined and precise fighter. She hardly ever misses her mark and plans out each and every attack pattern. Boomstick: Yep, Mami sure is headstrong in every regard. She stays cool and confident in every scrap she gets in. Killin' witches, gettin' bitches! Wiz: Mami really isn't that kind of person, Boomstick. Boomstick: Yeah, you're right. Mami enjoys the simpler things, like eating cakes, having tea parties, and spending a suspicious amount of time with an eight-year-old... Wiz: Okaaay, anyways, Mami isn't perfect. She may seem flawless and perfect on the outside, but she's really not. Boomstick: Being a magical girl for a long time made her real lonely, and she can sometimes let certain things get to her head. Wiz: For instance, sometimes Mami is a bit TOO extravagant. She does enjoy showing off to her friends/underclassmen. When her head is in the clouds like this, she can get very reckless, plus her emotions can overwhelm her at times. For example, when she learned the secrets about being a magical girl, she kind of broke down. Boomstick: Yeah, finding out that you're a soulless husk can be pretty deflating. But on the plus side, it does make you pretty invincible. Wiz: Y'see, all magical girls' life forces are contained within their soul gems. As long as the soul gems don't' get damaged, magical girls can take a lot of hurt! Sadly, this didn't save her from her inevitable demise... Boomstick: Mumi why Wiz: Even though Mami has her shortcomings, she still is pretty impressive. She has defeated several powerful witches, can carry incredibly large weapons that should be way too heavy for her, can accurately shoot targets from far distances, and her arguably most impressive feats come from her fight with Homura Akemi, a girl with about eleven years of experience! In the battle, Mami countered and kept up with Akemi for the entire battle, and even bested Homura at the end. She is able to easily dodge gunfire from various different weapons, even when Homura was pointing them right at her face! Boomstick: And if you know Homura, that's pretty impressive. Wiz: Mami truly is a model magical girl. Strength, agility, a perfect use of weapons and magic, and the ability to look elegant and stunning while doing it, Mami really is a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: And she has really spectacular boobs. Wiz: Wait, wha- Boomstick:-Mami Tomoe, everybody!!! Mami: I feel so light. This is the first time I feel so happy during battle. I'm not afraid of anything anymore! Because I'm not alone anymore! B.B. Hood Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Goldmaster1337 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years